Bow
Bow, labeled The Forgotten, is a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in "The Snowdown" starring in a commercial for Chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in "Double Digit Desert". In "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", Bow was killed off the show permanently, unrecoverable by MePhone4, and thus, did not make a return for Inanimate Insanity II. She resides as a ghost in Purgatory Mansion. She is voiced by Taylor Grodin. Appearance Bow is a pink hairbow. Her arms are attached on her center part's sides. When she becomes a ghost, she becomes semi-transparent, and her sides become ragged. Her legs have been replaced with a ghost tail. Personality Introduced as a random saleswoman for chairs, Bow is an enthusiastic yet stubborn attention-seeker with a hankering for stardom. Her persistence for attention earned her a spot on the show, much to MePhone4's chagrin. With her unexpected startup, Bow showcased her rather ditzy characteristics, particularly her exuberant spirit and lack of general intelligence. Bow may resemble a typical modern teenage girl, saying "like" and "totally", wearing makeup, and texting on her phone constantly. Additionally, Bow is quite simpleminded and usually misinterprets others' words, most often MePhone4's. Disregarding her intelligence, Bow is a kind and sympathetic contestant who will always run to the aid of her friend Marshmallow. She is, however, an exceptionally aggressive player who often does better than others at challenges. When locked up in a box after her elimination, Bow's isolation caused her to manifest a feral and ferocious state. She eventually grows strong enough to break free of her box and attacks others in "Journey Through Memory Lane", and almost attacks Marshmallow. She is eventually cured of her feral state with the re-introduction of a chair, though she immediately loses interest. Her violent state is brought out one last time in order to take down MePhone5, leading to her permanent death. After her death and conversion to a ghost, Bow's desire for attention becomes destructive for herself and her best friend Marshmallow. She takes upon cruel actions, such as possessing, manipulating and lying to others, in order to boost her personal outlook. Bow believes that being on the show boosts the quality and perception of characters and, in turn, gives them a better chance to be friends with players such as Marshmallow. Without the show, she claims, she is nothing. Chairs Bow has become notorious for her obsession with chairs. The self-known chair enthusiast would constantly advertise her chairs in almost every sentence, even if it didn't pertain to whatever conversation was occurring. She would even go as far as advertising chairs in "The Snowdown" and telling viewers that voting for her to join the show would earn them a chair. Bow's obsession with chairs appears to also have granted her the ability the power to call upon them at random times. She uses them with shockingly experienced levels, as seen in "Inanimate Smackdown" when she defeats Apple in the arena with a chair. However, chairs can also be seen as her weakness, most notably in "The Great Escape", as they cause her to lose the "MePhone Says" challenge. However, after she recovered from her violent and demented state, Bow realized that chairs were "so last year", and ended her obsession by smashing her chair into the bleachers. Additionally, in "Let Er' R.I.P.", Bow destroys a chair in Purgatory Mansion, potentially for the same reason. She seems to have shifted her obsession of chairs to an obsession with her own ghost tail. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Bow. Trivia *Bow noticeably is the only contestant with eyelashes, despite the numerous amount of girls on the show. **She, however, was missing her eyelashes once she became insane, but regained them after becoming a ghost. *Bow is the shortest and smallest competitor. **Her size was revealed to be 2 inches tall by Apple. Though this could be invalid, as Apple could've been sarcastic, merely estimated her size, or stated an incorrect size. *Bow is the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to be put up for voting. **She is also the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to win a contest. *Bow, Apple, and Dough are the only three contestants to join a season late. * Bow is currently the only character to have never appeared in an intro. ** This would apply to Apple and Dough, however, both of them were added to the Inanimate Insanity II intro. * Bow has shown slight skill in using the lasso, though apparently not enough to capture others in "The Great Escape". *Bow is the second character to appear in a commercial, after Cheesy. **This makes Bow the first and only female to appear in a commercial. *Bow was hit approximately 5 times by the Fist Thingy in "Double Digit Desert", making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 8 punches. *Bow's voice is based off of Shane Dawson's impression of Paris Hilton, as confirmed by TheTGrodz in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video. *Bow was confirmed in TheTGrodz's Inanimate Insanity Secrets that she was originally going to be yellow. *Due to her shape, viewers commonly misidentify that Bow is a piece of candy. *Bow is one of the two characters that have won only one challenge in Inanimate Insanity (S1), the other being Paper. *Bow and Dough are the only contestants who have died permanently on the show. *Bow made a cameo in Object Universe Episode 11, revealing that Ice Cream is actually eggs. *In the third episode of Inanimate Insanity II, an invention is seen on the shelf of Test Tube's lab called the "Bow-in-nator". It is unknown what this machine does, but fans speculate it might bring Bow back to life. *Bow is the only female character to be voiced by Taylor Grodin. *From October 20th, 2017, to October 31st, 2017, Bow took over the AnimationEpic twitter account. *Bow has an Instagram account, from stating she'll put the photos she took with Marshmallow on Instagram. The only nine photos are shown below. However, currently, she removed two, leaving the other seven. MarshmallowScared.jpeg|OMG Marshmallow looks so funny! LOLOMGYOLOSWAG it's so funny! Hahaha! She's so scared! HAH! BowCoolSelfie.jpeg|This green hallway was always fun to fly around. Idk why this trumpet picture is here though. It's so weird. Oh well! Selfie time! Bow back on IG.jpg|Hiya guys! Been a long time! Sorry I haven't posted in whilez. I think the cell service in this mansion is just getting worse! So anyways, I just wanna say thanks to all 130 followers for following! Omg I can't even. I figured I would post another selfie!!! #selfietuesday Wait, or is that on a different day? 'Cause I know I've been getting #throwbacksunday wrong too. 10632417_1469172060034188_1451594917_n.jpg|Ugh, sorry I'm looking so glum today. I haven't been, like, able to get any beauty sleep! (And yah, ghosts sleep.) Someone has to stop practicing their singing so much outside. It's so annoying! Bow_is_back!.png|Aw! Remember this? A really nice pic for #tbt. Brings me back to the good old living-and-standing-on-two-legs days. Marsh and I are as best friends get! Taking Over!.png|It's meeeeeee! It's me! It's me! It's meeee! Guess who? It's me! Hahaha yep I'm back ppl! Don't even know what to say after being gone so long, well, other than "DID YA MISS ME?" Cuz I sure missed you guys! Well, I'm super bored right now. Gonna go take over that Inanimate Insanity wiki thing. Idk what a wiki even is, but I heard its popular, so I'm gonna be a part of it! Check out my beautiful makeovers at inanimateinsanity.wikia.com BowIsAlive.jpg|I don't know what's even happening. When was this even taken? I can't even Gallery |-| Overall= BowRegularIdle.png Bow_New_Idle.png BowCastIdle.png BowNewWikiIdleJump.png BowCreation.png BowaMarshmallow2017Pose.png BowForm.png Bow of Coolness.png Bow ghost.png Ghost bow concept art by thetgrodz-d74vxx0.png|The concept design of Ghost Bow Bow 3.png Bow_4.png Bow 5.png Bow 6.png Bow 7.png Bow 8.png Bow 9.png Bow 10.png Bow 11.png Bow 12.png Bow_Angry.png Bowevil.png MMonsterbow.png Apple and Bow.png Bowicon.png Bowww.png|The first drawing of Bow BowNormal2017Pose2.png BowNormal2017Pose.png BowGhost2017Pose.png Mq1.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= BowCommercial.jpg Bowandchair.jpg BowAppleThrowIt.png BowAppleHit.png Screen_shot_2012-03-05_at_10.03.39_PM.png Bow_and_Taco.png BowandApple.png Deleted14-1.png CrazyBow.png|Bow after spending 2 months in her box. BowChairMarshmallow.png|Marshmallow gives a chairs to Bow. BowMarshmallowTog.png| EvilBowAttacksTaco.png|Evil Bow attacks Taco. II Double Digit Desert New Cover.jpg Episode13.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Memories2.png Thumbnail.jpeg Easter_Egg_5.1.JPG|Bow is dead. Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Bow on the MeLife Recovery Center. 12.png|Bow is (not) back! Bowghost.png|Bow as a ghost. BOW&DOUGH.png Bowinator.png Trivia!.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-34-46-289.png Creepy_Bow.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-48-752.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-12-402.png BOW_YOU_WHERE_WHAT!!!.png Bandicam_2016-12-24_15-19-41-329.jpg 15995009_1380416365326467_4268846522811791276_o.png Apple_Possesion_Revealed.png Image302.png Image314.png Image310.png Screenshot_20170206-161218.png ImageFaFCock.png Image2222.png Image1111.png Why_i_Ona.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.37.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.36.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.38.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.38.47 PM.png Kick The Bucket Full Thumbnail.jpg Category:Gho [[Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:A to Z Category:Supporting Characters